gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Flash FM (VC)
Flash FM (dt. Blitz FM) ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories und Grand Theft Auto Online. Bevorzugte Hörer sind die Haitianer in ihren Voodoos (neben Fever 105) und die Möchtegerngangster in ihren Burritos (neben Wave 103). Im Gegensatz zum Jahr 1984, wo sich Toni den Posten des DJ noch mit Teri teilen muss, ist sie nun solo am Mikrofon. Lieder miniatur|DJ Toni * Hall & Oates – Out of Touch : Musik/Text: Daryl Hall und John Oates : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von The RCA Records Label (unter Lizenz von BMG Special Products) * Wang Chung – Dance Hall Days : Musik/Text: Jack Hues : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von The David Geffen Company (unter Lizenz von Universal Music Special Markets, Inc.) * Michael Jackson – Billie Jean : Musik/Text: Michael Jackson : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Epic Records * Laura Branigan – Self Control : Musik/Text: Giancarlo Bigazzi, Raffaele Riefoli und Stephen Piccolo : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Warner Bros. Records Inc. * Go West – Call me : Musik/Text: Peter Cox und Richard Drummie : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von EMI America * INXS – Kiss the Dirt (Falling down the Mountain) : Musik/Text: Andrew Farriss und Michael Hutchence : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Atlantic Recording Corp. * Bryan Adams – Run to you : Musik/Text: Bryan Adams und Jim Vallance : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Group * Electric Light Orchestra – Four little Diamonds : Musik/Text: Jeff Lynne : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Epic Records * Yes – Owner of a lonely Heart : Musik/Text: Trevor Rabin, Jon Anderson, Chris Squire und Trevor Horn : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Atlantic Records Corp. * The Buggles – Video killed the Radio Star : Musik/Text: Trevor Horn, Geoff Downes und Bruce Woolley : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Group * Aneka – Japanese Boy : Musik/Text: Bobby Heatlle : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von BMG * Talk Talk – Life’s what you make it : Musik/Text: Mark Hollis und Tim Friese-Greene : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von EMI America * The Outfield – Your Love : Musik/Text: John Spinks : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Columbia Records * Joe Jackson – Steppin’ out : Musik/Text: Joe Jackson : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung A&M Records (unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises) * The Fixx – One Thing leads to another : Musik/Text: Cyrill Cumin, Adam Woods, James West-Oram, Peter Greenall und Alfred Agius : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von MCA Records, Inc. (unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises) * Lionel Richie – Running with the Night : Musik/Text: Lionel Richie und Cynthia Well : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Universal Music Group Änderungen in anderen Versionen * Lionel Richies „Running with the Night“ gibt es nur in der PlayStation-2-Fassung des Spiels. * Michael Jacksons „Billie Jean“ ist kein Bestandteil der 10th-Anniversary-, PS2-Classics- (PlayStation 3) und PlayStation-4-Fassungen des Spiels. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Soundtrack Box Set Flash FM wurde im Rahmen des „Vice City Soundtrack Box Set“, das (fast) alle Lieder der acht Musiksender umfasst, als eigenständige CD veröffentlicht. Die europäische Fassung enthält darüber hinaus drei Songs, die es nicht im Spiel gibt: *'Boys Don’t Cry' – I wanna be a Cowboy *'Glenn Frey' – Smuggler’s Blues *'Toto' – Hold the Line „Hold the Line“ läuft in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas im Programm von K-DST. Videos Lieder Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Hall & Oates - "Out of Touch" Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Wang Chung - "Dance Hall Days" Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Laura Branigan - "Self Control" Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Go West - "Call Me" Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM INXS - "Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain)" Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Bryan Adams - "Run to You" Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Electric Light Orchestra - "Four Little Diamonds" Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Yes - "Owner of a Lonely Heart" Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM The Buggles - "Video Killed the Radio Star" Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Aneka - "Japanese Boy" Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Talk Talk - "Life's What You Make It" Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM The Outfield - "Your Love" Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Joe Jackson - "Steppin' Out" Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM The Fixx - "One Thing Leads to Another" Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Lionel Richie - "Running with the Night" PS2 Volles Radio Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM PS2 Full radio Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM PC Full radio Trivia * Michael Jacksons „Billie Jean“ ist das erste Lied im Spiel, das im Radio gespielt wird, sofern man in den Admiral oder auf die Faggio vor Ken Rosenbergs Kanzlei steigt. Da das Lied in einigen Spielfassungen fehlt (siehe Abschnitt Änderungen in anderen Versionen), läuft in der Mobile-Fassung beispielsweise Laura Branigans „Self Control“ als Erstes. * „Video killed the Radio Star“ von The Buggles spielt im Hintergrund während der Commodore-64-inspirierten Logo-Sequenz, wenn das Spiel lädt. * Aus unbekannten Gründen fehlt Anekas „Japanese Boy“ auf dem Flash-FM-Soundtrack und wurde stattdessen auf die Wave-103-CD gepresst. Werbespots * Blox (auch Bestandteil der Soundtrack-CD) * Complete the Look * Degenatron * Giggle Cream * Just the Five of Us (auch Bestandteil der Soundtrack-CD) * Knife after Dark * Public Service Announcement * Rusty Browns’ Ring Donuts * Sissy Sprits * Synth & Son Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Elektronische-Musik-Sender Kategorie:Pop-Sender Kategorie:Rock-Sender Kategorie:Wave-Sender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia